It is known to those who are familiar in the art that cracks and undulations of surfaces appear in buildings and structures at the outset of the building process due to poor workmanship, and later, once the building so to move and settle, cracks appear due to movement of base materials and framework. It is known to improve the integrity of existing buildings by filling cracks in the walls, or ceilings of the building and apply render. However, for the most part, exiting methods for treating buildings by rendering them or the like, are time consuming, require extensive preparation and are generally only suitable for application by skilled tradespersons. Consequently, existing wall and ceiling treatment and rendering systems are expensive and unsuitable for unskilled and semi-skilled home renovators.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.